Yin and Yang
by abbystar30
Summary: "We are just like Yin and Yang." She said softly. Nike Baggins is the adopted sister of Bilbo Baggins. While he was the more calm and sensible one, she was the one who was adventurous and reckless. So when the Gandalf came looking for someone to join in the adventure, she was the first to say yes. But how will Thorin react to this strange Hobbit? Will he accept her? Thorin x OFC


I know I shouldn't start a new story, but this idea has been in my head so long, that I have to write it down. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT...Sadly.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was a very respectable hobbit, thank you very much! He was reasonably kind, generously sensible, and most importantly, he never did anything unexpected. Especially silly things like adventures.

His younger sister, however, was almost the completely different. Nike Baggins, who although was reasonably kind and sufficently sensible, loved the unexpected and adored adventures. Sadly, she hadn't yet been on many, but she had explored all of the Shire, finding new places, meeting new people.

Even though Nike loved the shire, with its peaceful gardens and sensible hobbits, she longed to go out, out of the shire. She wanted to go to Rivendel, with its graceful elves, she wanted to go to Numenor, with the tall race of men, and most of all, she longed to go to the blue mountains, and the lost city of Erebor, with its mighty dwarves.

Dwarves. Nike had been fascinated by them ever since she was little and her adopted mother, Belladonna Baggins, had told her stories about them. Stories about their armies and their swords, their craftsmen and their work, the beautiful jewellery and how they could make the ugliest of metals into awe inspiring- yet deadly- blades.

When Bella told stories about pranks and tricks, Nike laughed with the dwarves, when she recited stories about love and their 'one', Nike swooned and sighed with the dwarves. So when one night, Belladonna told the story of the dragon and how the dwarves lost their beloved home, it was no wonder that nike cried with and for the dwarves. She promised herself, one day when she was just a little fauntling, she was going to help the dwarves. In anyway possible.

But her promise was soon forgotten, for a few months later, when Belladonna and her husband - the people who had raised her since she was an abandoned baby- died tragically in an orc attack. The only parental figures she knew; gone. So suddenly. With only Bilbo as her remaining family, it took years for Nike to rediscover her love for adventure.

And although Bilbo and Nike were so very different in personalities, they became close. Bilbo was not only her protective older brother, he soon became her most loyal confidant, her best friend.

He knew her hopes, her dreams, her fears and her worries. He knew she was terified of storms and how she use to cry out at night for her mom. He knew her favorite food (chocolate chip cookies with milk), and he was the shoulder she cried on when they lost their parents. He was the one who let her cry after her first suitor rejected her, he was the one who made her laugh for days afterwards, who protected her, and loved her as if she was his blood. Because in his eyes, she was his sister; no ifs, ands, or buts about it. He was also the one who reminded her of her dreams of adventure.

And he knew that when one day she went off on an adventure, (for she inevitably would), he would not hesitate to follow her. Because, he couldn't protect his little sister sitting at home, now could he? What he didn't realise, was that that day was closer than he thought...

* * *

A few months later...

Nike sucked in a sharp breath. She couldnt believe what was happening. "No." She said. Then louder, her screams filled with anguish, tears filling her eyes, spilling over. "NO!"

She frantically shook her head. "He can't be gone. He just can't!" She babbles, losing coherency. She believed she had just lost the one she loved. She looked up, suddenly angry. "You!" She snarls angrily, her eyes filled with fury, blaming the person in front of her.

* * *

Read and review! This is a bit of background information, and a prologue of what will come. So stay tuned!


End file.
